A circular can with a pull ring is known, where said pull ring is placed radially on the cover panel, the nose of said pull ring being positioned adjacent a score line provided close to the rim portion of the cover panel. Such a positioning of the pull ring and its nose is not totally satisfactory because the closing chuck necessary for seaming the cover panel onto the body of the can cannot be provided with a constant outline. The closing chuck must be provided with a recess or perforation in front of the nose. Here it is assumed that the closing chuck is joined with the cover panel very close to the rim portion of said cover panel in such a manner that it can provide a support for an exterior seaming equipment. A closing chuck of a varying cross section along its entire circumference has inter alia the result that when placed on the cover seaming machine the individual cover panels are positioned very accurately. In other words, the pull ring must be positioned in front of a very specific location on the chuck when the seaming procedure is initiated, which is a very complicating factor. It would be much easier for the operator during the positioning of the can if he did not have to consider the pull ring.